This invention relates to a control for a dual voltage supply electrical charging system and, more particularly, to such dual voltage supplies used in motor vehicle electrical systems for supplying dual voltage loads such as 12 and 24 volt loads.
Various arrangements have been provided for connecting an engine driven alternator or generator to dual voltage supplies comprising two serially connected 12 volt batteries. Examples of dual voltage charging systems which connect the output of alternators to the 12 volt and 24 volt supplies via full wave rectifiers include Himmler U.S. Pat. No. 4,047,088 issued Sept. 6, 1977, and Campbell et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,624,480 issued Nov. 30, 1971.